mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Smoke
Smoke é um assassino ninja que foi transformado a partir de um ser humano em um ciborgue na série de jogos de luta Mortal Kombat. Ele fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat II como um personagem secreto, e se tornou jogável em Mortal Kombat 3 em forma de cyborg. Ele aparece na reinicialização da franquia, agora mantendo sua forma humana no cânone pela primeira vez em quase duas décadas. Histórico Mortal Kombat II Smoke fez sua primeira aparição e secreta em Mortal Kombat II ao lutar versus.Smoke é um assassino ninja do thumb|leftclã Lin Kuei.Ele é amigo e aliado de Sub-Zero,o mais jovem Sub-Zero,e tinha ido com ele para Outworld em sua missão para matar Shang Tsung.Os dois não conseguiram cumprir a missão e voltaram para o clã em Earthrealm.Quando Sub-Zero e Smoke retornaram ao Lin Kuei,eles descobriram que seu clã tinha escolhido para transformar os seus melhores guerreiros em cyborgues,já que realizaram o procedimento em Sektor e Cyrax.Recusando-se a ser convertido,Smoke e Sub-Zero se voltaram contra o clã e fugiram.Enquanto Sub-Zero conseguiu escapar,Smoke foi capturado por seus companheiros e convertido em um Cyborgue,chamado com o nome de LK-7T2.Sob programação do Lin Kuei, Smoke foi forçado a caçar seu velho amigo e matar Sub-Zero por ter ido contra as regras do clã Lin Kuei. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Trilogy/Advance Em Mortal Kombat 3,Cyrax,Sektor e Smoke foram transformados em cyborgues assassinos projetados pelo clã Lin Kuei pelo Grandemestre.Smoke e Sub-Zero tentaram fugir da automoção,mas Smoke foi infelismente capturado.O clã Lin Kuei deu a primeira missão aos cyborgues através do grande mestre:caçar e eliminar o ninja traidor Sub-Zero.Incapaz de controlar a si,desprovido de uma alma sem vontade própria,Smoke procura cumprir sua missão de matar Sub-Zero.Smoke além de servir prontamente ao Lin Kuei serviu também ao imperador Shao Kahn lhe garantindo lealdade nos planos do imperador.Contudo,Smoke é danificado e desativado, mantido guardado em Shao Kahn's Fortress após a invasão e derrota de Kahn.Smoke além de sua forma cyborgue,também apareceu em Mortal Kombat 3 e suas atualizações em sua forma de ninja como um personagem secreto. Final (semi-canon com partes non-canon) de Smoke Smoke era uma vez um amigo e aliado de Sub-Zero,quando ambos tentaram escapar de ser transformado em máquinas por seu clã.Mas Smoke é capturado e transformado em um cyborgue com a missão de encontrar e matar seu antigo parceiro ninja.Smoke logo se vê perseguido por capangas de Shao Kahn. Ele descobre que ainda tem uma alma e sua verdadeira missão é a destruição dos invasores de Outworld.Ele derrota Shao Kahn e salva o mundo,mas está sempre preso em seu corpo artificial. Final (semi-canon) de Sub-Zero Na grande batalha,Sub-Zero enfrenta Cyrax e Sektor mas não sozinho.Ele encontra o parceiro assassino do Lin Kuei,Smoke.Antes da automação,Smoke e Sub-Zero eram aliados.Sub-Zero ajuda Smoke a recordar seu passado e ganha-o como um aliado,uma vez mais.Sub-Zero derrota os assassinos cyborgues do Lin Kuei com a ajuda de Smoke e associam suas forças para derrotar Shao Kahn e seu exército em Outworld.O ex-ninja mais uma vez desaparece nas sombras e seu legado era conhecido por poucos. Biografia Smoke é a unidade LK-7T2 e é o terceiro protótipo de cyber ninjas construídos pelo Lin Kuei.Ele tentou escapar do processo de automação com a ajuda de Sub-Zero,mas foi capturado.Suas memórias foram retiradas,deixando apenas um assassino sem emoção.Entretanto,Sub-Zero acredita que dentro da máquina que Smoke é agora há uma alma humana tentando escapar. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Em Mortal Kombat: Deception , Noob Saibot vasculhou a fortaleza abandonada de Shao Kahn e encontrou Smoke.Após restaurar e reativar sua nanotecnologia, o reprogramou para ser seu servo e, juntos, buscam usar a tecnologia de Smoke para criar uma horda de cyber-demônios e dominar Netherrealm. Uma base do poder de Smoke é a sua nanotecnologia,ou seja, robozinhos minúsculos que circulam em suas veias. Final (semi-canon) de Ashrah Noob Saibot não era originalmente um demônio o que explicava que Ashrah via um grande mal nele.Ele tinha thumb|leftque ganhar seu lugar em Netherrealm.Ele atualmente tinha o desejo de permanecer la.Seu companheiro,estava tendo um problema de ajustagem.Talvez havia alguma coisa boa no cyborgue.Em qualquer um dos casos,Noob Saibot tinha que enfrentar Ashrah sozinho.Ashrah derrotou Noob Saibot e finalmente ganhou sua ascenção de Netherrealm.Mas a espada que fez com que fosse possível ela escapar não viajou com ela.Suspeitava-se de se estar em Netherrealm aguardando para libertar outros habitantes de condenação. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Final (semi-canon) de Noob-Smoke thumb|leftCom Smoke em sua companhia,Noob Saibot planejou seu retorno a thumbNetherrealm e usar a nanotecnologia de Smoke para criar um exército de ciborgues demônios.Ele estava incosciente de que eles iriam ser seguidos por alguém que Noob não via desde que se tornou um fantasma.Smoke instantaneamente reconheceu seu visitante.Ele era alguém do passado.Ele era Sub-Zero, o irmão de Noob Saibot.Noob Saibot estava surpreso em ver que seu irmão tem se tornado muito forte como ele ainda era Lin Kuei,ainda humano,ele provavelmente mostrou algum grau de orgulho.Mas como Raiden havia revelado durante a provação do amuleto de Shinnok,sua alma estava corrompida quando ele morreu pelas mãos de Scorpion.Noob Saibot, o original Sub-Zero, tem descido ao Netherrealm livre de compaixão.Ele ordenou Smoke em acompanhá-lo a matar o seu irmão - sua primeira ação como governante de Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat Armageddon thumb|left|Smoke ajuda Noob Saibot a invadir Lin Kuei Palace.Após ter esquivado das armadilhas em Lin Kuei Palace,Taven encontra thumb|Smoke diz a Taven que ele não escaparia.Smoke transformando um ninja do Lin Kuei em um ninja do Brotherhood of Shadow e logo desaparece.Logo,Taven derrota os demais Shadow Assassins e Smoke reaparece dizendo que Taven não iria escapar e o combate.Taven o derrota.Smoke teleporta uma vez que perdeu mas seu mestre talvez interceptaria quem arruinou seus planos contra o Lin Kuei. Final Em seu final em Armageddon durante a Batalha contra Blaze em,os Nanobots fizeram uma análise de vida e previram que Smoke morreria. Os nanobots se multiplicaram em um número excepcional (em milhões), consumindo Edenia e tudo que havia lá, transformando o mundo em uma massa pastosa cinzenta chamada: Smoke. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Smoke faz sua aparição secreta em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks em sua forma humana.Ele é encontrado em Living Forest introduzindo as "Smoke Missions". Smoke Missions thumb|leftAo entrar na parte de Living Forest com osthumb quatro Clay Soldiers,use a habilidade "Fist of Ruin" para quebrar um dos escudos deles,então agarre um e jogue-o contra a porta,abrindo a passagem para Smoke.Ele então lhe oferece 5 missões.Se você ganhá-las,o jogo Mortal Kombat II é liberado.Usuários da versão PAL ganham 50,000 pontos de experiência.Smoke dirá sobre o que fazer nas missões. "Somente completando as missões os segredos verdadeiros serão revelados!"thumb Missão 1 *'Local': Soul Tombs,Kombat Tomb *'Objetivo': Quebrar paredes para achar o Fatality escondido. *'Como Realizar': Vá até as Soul Tombs e entre na porta marcada com um ícone verde.Jogue um Tarkata em cada segmento da parede de trás,fazendo eles desabar. Retorne para Smoke quando todos eles estiverem quebrados para ganhar 500 pontos de experiência. Missão 2 *'Local': Wu Shi Academy/Warrior Shrine *'Objetivo': Quebrar as barreiras do mal para encontrar a Warrior Shrine *'Como Realizar': Volte até Wu Shi Academy e volte até o inicio da área onde o caminho se divide em dois. thumbPegue o da esquerda e pule sob o poço. Destrua a estátua com a habilidade "Fist of Ruin" e continue pelo caminho. Ao emerger na área nova, ande sobre a ponte. Volte para Smoke para ganhar 700 pontos. Missão 3 *'Local': Soul Tombs *'Objetivo': Fazer 3 sacríficos na sala de torturathumb *'Como Realizar': Volte até as Soul Tombs e entre no prédio principal. Uma porta com um crânio se abre, dando acesso á sala de tortura. Monte sobre um Tarkata e jogue-o na câmara. Faça isso três vezes. Volte para Smoke para ganhar 700 pontos. Missão 4 *'Local': The Portal *'Objetivo': Ache os quatro portais roxos e atire um inimigo em cada um.thumb *'Como Realizar': Volte até o The Portal e atire um Demon Capitain em cada um dos dois portais roxos. Você encontrará outro perto da entrada de Evil Monastery e outro perto da imensa parede de escalada. Volte para Smoke e ganhe 700 pontos. Missão 5 *'Local': The Living Forest/The Pit II *'Objetivo': Entrar no portal e sobreviver ás montanhas congeladas.thumb *'Como Realizar': Após falar com Smoke, um portal aparacerá no final do caminho. Este portal lhe leva á The Pit II. Assim que você entrar, muitos inimigos irão te atacar. Destrua-os ou jogue-os da ponte para completar a missão e ganhar o jogo Mortal Kombat II ou 50,000 pontos para usuários da versão PAL. Mortal Kombat (2011) Capítulo 7 Smoke e "Tundra " conversam em The Wastelands. Kuai Liang havia tomado o lugar de Bi Ham que havia thumb|left|Smoke Cyborg em Mortal Kombat 2011 na visão de Raidenmorrido. Kuai Liang separa de Smoke para procurar informações sobre Bi Ham. Logo, Kitana aproxima de Smoke para defender Outworld dizendo que ela é a princesa e não permite intrusos. Os dois caem em uma luta e Smoke a vence. Smoke diz para a princesa dormir bem. Mais tarde, Kano e Shang Tsung estavam bombardeando The Living Forest e Smoke interfere. Kano interfere e luta com Smoke mas não consegue vencer. Tsung logo assume a forma de Bi Ham , acompanhado de Reptile, lutam contra Smoke mas Smoke vence os dois juntos. Smoke diz para Tsung falar o que sabe sobre Bi Ham e logo Sektor ataca Smoke. Sektor já havia sido transformado em cyborgue e estava a procura de Smoke e Kuai Liang para se transformarem em Cyborgues. Sektor luta contra Smoke e Smoke vence. Então os cyborgues do clã Lin Kuei logo aparecem e eletrocutam Smoke. Raiden e Johnny aparecem. Quando Raiden teve sua visão, ele vê Smoke sendo transformado em Cyborgue, mas acha que ele deveria não ser transformado, pois se tornaria um dos Cyborgues mais destrutíveis e logo lança seus raios nos demais Cyborgues Unit -5. Sektor se teleporta. Smoke agradece Raiden. Raiden fala para Smoke se juntar a Raiden e ele se junta. Capítulo 8 Cyrax e Sektor aparecem e interrompem o torneio. Tsung fica furioso com a interrupção no torneio. Raiden,Smoke e Johnny chegam tarde demais. Smoke tenta salvar Sub-Zero mas Raiden impede dizendo que ele não poderia salvar Kuai Liang. Se Smoke o salvasse, ele também seria pego. Cyrax e Sektor pedem ao imperador para deixar levar Sub-Zero para a sua transformação e logo Shao Kahn retruca aos cyborgues perguntando o que ele ganharia com isso. Cyrax diz que Shao Kahn teria a confiança total do clã Lin Kuei e seus totais serviços para o imperador. Shao Kahn concordae deixa levar Sub-Zero. Raiden diz que algo mudou , por ter salvado Smoke de sua transformação, ele via Sub-Zero cair nas mãos do clã para transformá-lo. Capítulo 9 Raiden aparece com Smoke e Johnny Cage dizendo que queria conversar um pouco com a princesa. Kitana, brava, diz que Erthrealmers como eles ousariam em aproximar -se dela. Johnny Cage diz que não queria lutar com ela mas Smoke logo diz que eles lutariam se precisassem. Kitana diz que eles aprenderiam respeito e logo a princesa cae em um combate contra Johnny e Smoke juntos e ela os derrota. Kitana diz que Shao Kahn quer morte e ela mataria Johnny ali mesmo mas Raiden logo impede. Raiden diz que Liu Kang talvez estaria errado sobre Kitana. Raiden ajuda Johnny a se levantar e Johnny pergunta se Raiden poderia ver esse embate nas suas visões. Raiden diz para Kitana que alguma coisa nela deveria ser diferente, ou ela deveria ser totalmente diferente, dizendo que ela era mais do que Shao Kahn e Sindel. Capítulo 10 Jade vence e diz para Mileena que ela era muito mais que uma irmã para Kitana do que a própria Mileena. Jade deveria achar Raiden e logo ele aparece. Smoke se confunde achando que Jade atacou Kitana e Raiden tenta explicar a Smoke que Mileena não era Kitana e logo Smoke luta contra Jade. Jade vence Smoke dizendo que não queria ter lutado contra ele. Jade pede a ajuda de Raiden e Johnny, Liu Kang e Kung Lao discutem entre si. Jade diz que Kitana não tem muito tempo. Capítulo 11 Em Shao Khan's Colosseum, Johnny Cage estava apanhando feio de Ermac e acaba sendo vencido. Liu Kang se desespera em salvar Kitana. Raiden tenta impedi-lo dizendo que Smoke e Johnny cage haviam sido derrotados e Jax e Sonya Blade não estavam presentes em Outworld. Liu Kang deveria lutar. Liu Kang recusa lutar dizendo que ele não é o "QUE DEVE VENCER". Liu Kang vai salvar Kitana e Kahn pede para Raiden colocar um campeão em jogo se ele puder. Raiden acha que Kung Lao deveria ser o campeão e Kung Lao logo ponhe se para lutar. Capitulo 13 Kabal logo diz que a máscara enganava Sheeva e entram num combate. Kabal vence a shokan. Smoke e Raiden logo chegam . Smoke vai correndo ajudar Cyber Sub Zero. Raiden diz que Kabal tem bastante poder e queria que se juntasse ao seu lado. Kabal reconhece Raiden e logo pergunta sobre Stryker. Raiden diz que ele está bem. Smoke se preocupa com Cyber Sub Zero mas Raiden diz que ele não é mais o mesmo de antes. Smoke diz que ele é seu amigo e o que fizeram com ele é horrível. Kabal se junta a Raiden e partem para ajudar Cyber Sub-Zero. Capítulo 14 Cyber Sub Zero liga totalmente desconfigurado. Smoke tenta recuperá-lo chamando o por seu nome, Sub-Zero. Sub Zero então consegue ouvir Smoke. Sub Zero começa a se lembrar das coisas que começou a fazer por Shao Kahn. O Cyborgue diz que Kahn não pode fundir os reinos. Nightwolf pergunta a Raiden como eles podem ajudar cyber sub zero mas Raiden não sabe. Capítulo 15 Sektor golpeava constantemente Smoke dizendo que ele era muito fraco. Sektor pergunta a Smoke se ele entendia, agora, a visão do grande mestre dos Lin Kuei em se tornarem cyborgues e logo é golpeado por um dos Tomahawks de Nightwolf. Nightwolf diz a Sektor que ele não é páreo para o poder dos espíritos e logo entram num combate. Nightwolf vence Sektor e diz que talvez o cyborgue poderia ser "salvo". Smoke e Kitana acabam com os demais cyborgues Unit 5 que sobraram e o clã Lin Kuei havia sido então totalmente derrotado. Kitana tem um pressentimento , notado por Nightwolf. Logo Kitana sente que Sindel estava por perto e logo ela aparece.Sindel estava mais forte do que nunca pois estava com todo o poder de Shang Tsung.Ela provoca todos por combate e prometeria finalizar o que o Lin Kuei não pode. Todos se posicionam para enfrentá-la e Nightwolf ordena o ataque. Sindel então ataca Nightwolf e Johnny Cage, ataca Kabal pisando em seu pulmão matando-o. Ataca Stryker e golpea o em seus olhos matando-o. Ataca Cyber Sub-Zero e acaba desprogramando o que gera um total curto-circuito e uma pane geral , matando-o. Ela impede o ataque de Jax Briggs e logo golpea-o com o pé em seu pescoço matando-o. Impede o ataque de Smoke mobilizando-o,e em seguida torce a sua cabeça, também matando-o. Capítulo 16 Raiden procura se aliar com Quan Chi. Quan Chi pergunta se Raiden está perdendo a batalha. Raiden pergunta qual os seus termos para Quan Chi ajudá-lo e o feiticeiro logo pergunta o que ele tem a oferecer. Raiden diz que dará todas as almas dos guerreiros mortos de Earthrealm inclusive a sua se ele o ajudar mas Quan Chi começa a rir dizendo que já possui todas as almas dos guerreiros de Earthrealm, pois Shao Kahn lhe deu como prêmio por sua cooperação sendo a alma de Smoke uma delas. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Capítulo 1 thumb|left|Os Zumbis Smoke e Jax vigiam Dead Woods.Em Dead Woods, os demônios de Netherrealm estavam amontoando os thumb|Smoke diz que "o Smoke" está morto e aquele era "Enenra".shaolins mortos. A Special Forces da general Sonya Blade junto com Kenshi e Johnny Cage chegam e ficam sob retaguarda.Até que os mortos vivos Jax e Smoke chegam e guardam o local. Sonya e Johnny ficam surpresos até que Kenshi decide agir mas um portal é aberto trazendo o morto vivo Nightwolf com mais demônios de Netherrealm. Kenshi o chama e logo descobrem a retaguarda da Special Forces. Johnny é derrubado por Smoke e logo o chama pelo nome. Smoke diz que o "Smoke" estava morto e ele era "Enenra" ate que Johnny o vence. Capítulo 8 Embora todos os espectros juntam-se à Quan Chi em Krossroads, Smoke não é visto junto aos demais. Capítulo 9 thumb|left|Os espectros Smoke,Kung Lao,Sindel,Liu Kang e Kitana aparecem para saudar o Lord Shinnok.Shinnok diz que não queria nenhuma surpresa vinda de Johnny Cage e manda D'Vorah levá-lo como refém. Um portal se abre com os espectros de Quan Chi, que agora serviam ao Elder god caído. Os espectros Liu Kang,Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel e Smoke saúdam Shinnok. “Glória ao Lorde Shinnok!” são as palavras do espectro Liu Kang. Shinnok diz que é melhor eles irem embora. Kang relata que havia uma força de humanos em Netherrealm. Shinnok confirma e logo prometia neutralizá-los e parte no portal com seus seguidores. Capítulo 10 thumb|left|Os espectros começam a atormentar Raiden.O espectro Liu Kang pergunta a Shinnok se eles deveriam matar Raiden mas Shinnok diz que ainda não pois Raiden iria testemunhar a conquista de Shinnok sobre Earthrealm e então ele iria aprisioná-lo como ele havia aprisionado Shinnok.Raiden diz a Shinnok que se fosse ele não contaria com uma vitória prematura mas Shinnok diz que já venceu uma vez. Shinnok então entra em Sky Temple. Os espectros rodeiam Raiden e o mesmo luta sozinho com todos.Os demais espectros pisoteiam Raiden. Kung Lao prende Raiden pelo pescoço mas logo Raiden ataca com raios os espectros. Capítulo 12 thumb|left|Kung Lao e Smoke conversam sobre o portal para o céus.O espectro Liu Kang pede então a D’Vorah que os Onis e Orochi Hellbeasts estavam prontos para atacar assim que Shinnok ordenasse. thumb|Takeda e Jacqui tentam nivelar a luta contra os espectros.Liu ainda pergunta aos espectros Kung Lao e Smoke se eles encontraram o portal que ligavam Sky Temple até os céus. Kung Lao diz que encontrou mas não poderiam acessá-lo pois haviam defesas que os impediam.Kitana diz que isso era inaceitável pois depois que Earthrealm for destruído, os thumb|left|Kung Lao,Smoke e Liu Kang reaparecem para deter o grupo de Cassie.espectros deveriam concluir a vingança de Shinnok: invadir os céus e destruir os Elder Gods. Liu Kang, Smoke e Kung Lao entram em Sky Temple.Cassie diz que Takeda estava em péssimas condições mas o mesmo nega dizendo que ainda podia lutar. Jacqui também estava com suas forças no limite. Então, Kung Lao, Liu Kang e Smoke reaparecem de dentro de Sky Temple e vão em direção ao grupo de Cassie.Mais tarde,Takeda lutava com Sindel e Kitana intensamente e Jacqui contra Kung Lao,Smoke e Liu Kang ao mesmo tempo. Takeda e Jacqui não conseguiam manter-se no ritmo da batalha.Após a queda de Shinnok, os espectros Kitana e Liu Kang recuam para Netherrealm com os demais espectros. ''Aparição como DLC'' thumb|left|Triborg como Smoke Cyborgue em Mortal Kombat X.Smoke Cyborgue foi confirmado em Mortal Kombat X como um personagem DLC no Kombat Pack II por meio do personagem novo Triborg. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 16 Quan Chi achava o cyborgue fantástico porém ele ainda tinha uma alma dentro dele mesmo e isso poderia ser útil para o feiticeiro. O Cyber Kuai Liang não entendia o porque de seu amigo Smoke estar fazendo aquilo thumb|Smoke espectro em MKX Comics.com o cyborgue ao lado de outro espectro que havia morrido também: Jax Briggs. Quan Chi diz que o amigo do cyborgue agora pertencia a Netherrealm assim como ele pois apenas uma alma forte poderia resistir a iniciativa cyber. Quan Chi então precisava de guerreiros fortes como este cyborgue para a guerra. Cyber Kuai Liang negava e dizia que não era um escravo do feiticeiro. Quan Chi confirma e diz que não pois agora ele era apenas sua marionete.Com sua magia, Quan Chi começa a modificar Cyber Sub-Zero e ele iria testar os seus limites de sua resistência. Cyber Kuai Liang não estava entendendo o que o feiticeiro estava fazendo com seu corpo. Quan Chi diz que essa sucata apenas estava atrapalhando e tecnologia não era algo a seu favor, pois o mesmo era adepto da tradição. Quan Chi explode o corpo de Cyber Sub-Zero e assim começa a refazê-lo novamente por meio de feitiçaria. Kuai Liang estava se tornando humano novamente mas como um espectro. Quan Chi aprova as suas experiências em Kuai Liang e ao lado dos espectros Smoke e Jax Briggs pergunta a Kuai Liang quem era seu mestre a partir daquele momento. O espectro Kuai Liang diz que era Quan Chi. Poderes De todos os três ninjas ciborgues, Smoke parece se especializar em furtividade e velocidade. Seus poderes como um ser humano eram desconhecidos para a maior parte, mas em ambas as formas, seu corpo emite uma fumaça constante, provavelmente para confundir seus adversários sobre o paradeiro de sua localização. Em MKII, ele foi descrito como movendo-se a velocidades extremamente altas. De Mortal Kombat: Deception em diante,Smoke é visto usando ataques relacionados a fumaça, como fazendo com que seu oponente começe a tossir, bem como teletransporte. Devido a "upgrades" de fumo, seu corpo parece ser feita de fumaça, ou pelo menos suas nanomáquinas emular a sensação de fumaça. Seja qual for o caso, devido a modificações de Noob Saibot feitos em seu corpo, ele tornou-se um demônio, no entanto. Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, ele é visto como capaz de Controle da Mente outras pessoas através da inserção de sua névoa gasosa em outros. Em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Smoke é armado com foguetes, semelhante ao Sektor, e tem a capacidade de transformar-se em fumaça, a fim de emboscar seus inimigos. Em Mortal Kombat (2011), Smoke permanece em sua forma humana e suas habilidades são exploradas mais profundo. É revelado em seu final que ele é de fato um enenra, uma criatura demoníaca composto inteiramente de fumaça e vapor. Como tal, ele é capaz de não só utilizar ativamente o seu homônimo como uma extensa arma, mas ele também é capaz de transformar todo o seu corpo em uma nuvem de vapor, permitindo-lhe mover-se rapidamente em torno de seu oponente, assim como fuga de inimigos ou potencial captores. Como mostrado em seus Fatalities, sua fumaça também emite níveis extremos de calor. Outras Aparições Cinema [[Ficheiro:Smooke.jpg|thumb|left|Ridley Tsui como Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]] No Filme Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação, Smoke Aparece em sua forma cyborg para encontrar Liu Kang e Capturar a Princesa Kitana. Curiosamente, smoke foi uma versão basicamente prateada (em Vez de azul violeta).ele é capaz de disparar Misseis de Seu Tórax. O arsenal de Smoke Nos Jogos são: um arpão de Três Pontas Que atira de Seu peito, mas não Misseis. Ele, não entanto, exibe uma capacidade Única na sua versão Filme (Menos em MK9) - Ser Capaz de se desintegrar em uma Nuvem de Fumaça - Que elemento usou em um Ataque furtivo bem sucedido em Liu Kang e Kitana. Televisão Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino Na animada série, Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino, fumaça apareceu em um Episodio (intitulado "Never Die Old Friends"), buscando Sub-Zero. Ele. E Visto Brevemente lo forma Humana, em uma cena de flashback de os antes de se tornar robô. No final, Fumaça foi Capaz de dominar sua Programação e elemento respondeu o voto de amizade Entre ele e Sub-Zero. Muitos Fãs consideram Ser o Melhor episodio da série. E esperado que Smoke volte na Segunda temporada de Mortal Kombat: Legacy . Em Mortal Kombat: Conquest , Smoke faz Parte do clã Lin Kuei e é mandado de para destruir Sub-Zero Mais falha. Ele. Só Aparece sem fim da Série E tem uma Pequena Participação. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKII/MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'Spear': Em MKII, Fumaça iria enviar uma corda derrubado com uma Kunai no final para empalar a vítima thumb|Xray de Smoke em Mortal Kombat 2011.e trazê-los através do ar na direção dele para um livre e causaria um dano menor, idêntico ao Scorpion. Em sua forma de cyborg, Fumaça iria catapultar uma lança tridente-like em seu peito, em vez de seu braço. Fumaça usa a lança em sua luta secreta em MK 2011. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Teleport Punch': Fumaça teleports atrás de seu oponente, perfurando-lhes na cabeça. Esta é retirada do Scorpion. (MKII) *'Leg Takedown': Fuma viagens o adversário com uma queda perna tesoura. Isso também é retirado do Scorpion. (MKII) *'Smokeycut': Fuma iria passar à clandestinidade e depois reaparecer sob o queixo do oponente, acertando-os no caminho. Este ataque foi emprestado de Sektor (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK: D, MK: A) *'Air Resistência': Enquanto no ar, fumaça agarra o adversário e joga-los de volta no chão. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *Invisibilidade: Smoke desaparece enquanto uma nuvem de fumaça ajuda a tornar-se invisível. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *A versão melhorada é chamado Vanish e despeja-o completamente invisível. Fumaça Fora / Smoke Para: Fuma se transforma em uma nuvem de fumaça e corre para a frente ou para trás. (MK 2011) *As versões melhoradas são Phase Away e Phase Rumo e traço a uma distância mais longa. *'Teleport': Smoke desaparece, então reaparece socando o adversário na parte de trás e na frente deles. Isto é feito de modo semelhante ao do Kobra Tele-Punch. (MK 2011) *A versão melhorada é chamado Smokeport. Além dos dois hits, Fumaça vai saltar de cima para baixo e atacar o adversário. *'Smoke Cloud': Smoke lança um projétil de fumaça em seu oponente. Se ele se conecta, eles são teletransportado para o ar e mais perto de fumaça, onde eles são vulneráveis ao ataque, semelhante a Black Hole de Noob Saibot. (MK 2011) *A versão melhorada é chamado Bomba de Smoke. A coluna de fumo se adversários em pleno ar mais elevadas e pode prender. *'Agite': Fuma fica no lugar e envolve-se com a fumaça, se um projétil toca nele, Fumaça vai contra-atacar. Isso pode ser cobrado. (MK 2011) *A versão melhorada é chamado de Vibração e contadores a cada ataque, incluindo lances. Ele também pode ser cobrado. *'Xray Move' - Burn Out: Smoke teleporte-soca seu oponente, então corre atrás deles e oferece um suplex alemão, que bate a cabeça do oponente no chão, quebrando seu crânio e pescoço. Então, enquanto eles estão tentando se levantar, Smoke chuta-los no rosto, quebrando o crânio ainda mais.(MK 2011) *'Suplex de Resistência': Fumaça, em forma humana, agarra seu inimigo, começa a rolar para trás, traz uma perna em um flip macaco e lança o inimigo no meio do caminho do outro lado da área. Ele, então, faz um kip-up. Quase todos os ninjas masculinos compartilhar o Suplex Lance pré-MK4. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT) *Body Slam: Fumaça, em forma de cyborg, agarra seu oponente e bate-lo / a para o chão, como visto na sua projecção aérea. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) Fatalities *'Smoke Bomb': Smoke enfia uma bomba explosiva na boca de seu oponente no qual detona e explode, rasgando o corpo de seu adversário para além do processo. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Armageddon': Uma série de bombas-relógio vomita fora de seu estômago, o que resulta na destruição da Terra em sua (implícita) explosão. A "falha" ocorreria quando usado em uma arena Outworld, como a Terra iria explodir, mesmo que esta seja em outra esfera. Esta fatalidade se tornaria Mortal Kombat Ouro Fatality de Cyrax, em que exatamente o mesmo acontece. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Killer Harpoon': Na versão Game Boy, uma lança gigante atira para fora da armadura do peito de Fumaça, empala seu oponente, e começa a sacudi-los ao redor. (MK3) *'Smoke Death': Smoke desaparece no ar, depois que ele atinge seu inimigo no rosto. Ele então arranca seus braços e cabeça antes de se tornar visível mais uma vez. (MK: D) *'Smoked Out': Smoke atola os dedos no crânio do adversário e injeta fumaça para eles. Como ele solta, o calor extremo começa a chamuscar corpo do adversário do interior. O excesso de calor começa a se infiltrar do corpo do oponente, que jorram sangue e sua carne derrete fora. (MK 2011) *'Tremor': Smoke faz sua fumaça Rumo movimento, e atravessa o adversário. Quando ele reaparecer, o adversário começa a combust interna, em seguida, cai para peças do calor endotérmico, começando com a parte superior do crânio a partir de separar a mandíbula, e o resto do corpo, a partir de articulações principais. (MK 2011) *'FriendShip': um enorme chifre sai do peito e soa fora como uma sirene alta. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Forma Humana': Ele deixa cair um sinal de "proibido fumar" e pára de soltar fumaça (MKT) *'Animality': Touro de Perseguição: Após se transformando em um touro, ele cobra e força a seu adversário para fora da tela. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara Kiri': Self Destruction: Em um movimento semelhante ao Fatality de Cyrax em MK3, Smoke pressiona o mecanismo de autodestruição em seu console braço e explode. (MK: D) *'Babality': Ele se vira para o lado e peida, em seguida, cai em sua parte inferior e gritos. Relações com Stages *Goro's Lair: A masmorra de Goro Earthrealm. Smoke vai desafiar qualquer um que entra por um portal de Outworld. (MKII, MKT, MKA) *Lin Kuei Palace: Smoke e Noob Saibot invadir o novo Lin Kuei apenas para ser expulso por Taven e Sub-Zero. (MKA) *Living Forest: Smoke iria esconder atrás das árvores, mantendo um olho em seu camarada Sub-Zero. Ele também faria essa sua área para as Missões de fumaça no Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MKD, MK 2011) Curiosidades *Smoke foi o primeiro personagem da série a ser desbloqueáveis ao jogador em contraste com os outros Kombatants ocultos que só poderia ser combatido. *Em MK3, se o jogador lutou contra Smoke via Kode kombat quando ele não foi desbloqueado ainda, eles vão lutar com ele no palco Portal Oculto. Se o jogador fez destravar o estágio, o jogador, então, lutar com ele em um palco aleatório que torna o Portal Invisível inutilizável até Mortal Kombat Trilogy (N64). *John Vogel confirmou que é possível o corpo cyborg usado por fumaça durante o cronograma original é a mesma que de Cyber Sub-Zero usa em MK 2011. 1 *No entanto, a visão de Raiden Cyber Smoke mostra-o com um corpo mais perto do Sektor. É possivelmente um erro (como a visão de Raiden onde Taven aparece sem sua armadura lutando Raiden, naquele momento, ele tinha-lo). *Dos três cyborgs, ele foi o primeiro que conseguiu recuperar sua alma depois de automação. *Dos três cyborgs, ele também é o único que não deixa as ondas de choque depois de ser morto no lugar onde ele está sendo concluído. Além disso, quando a sua vida está a zero, Cyrax e Sektor são inconscientemente um curto-circuito ter ondas de choque em seu corpo que podem ser ouvidos; isso não aconteça de fumar. *Apesar de Sektor e Cyrax se ofereceu para se tornar cyborgs, Fumaça foi forçado a ser um cyborg. *O destino de Smoke aparece permanentemente ligada aos dois irmãos Sub-Zero. Ele acompanha o mais novo para o Outworld em MKII, caça para ele em MK3, e é restaurado à vida, mas obrigado a servidão pelo ancião Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *No final MK3, Smoke pode mudar em sua forma MKII a qualquer momento antes de uma partida de um jogo. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deception, seu traje alternativo mostra seu corpo como sendo totalmente composto por fumaça. *Estranhamente, seu traje principal de Noob-Smoke em Deception era realmente seu traje alternativo, que tinha sido um erro. Isso foi corrigido em Armageddon. *Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Smoke comanda as "Missões de Smoke" em Living Forest. *Em Mortal Kombat X, Smoke se parece muito com Noob Saibot viendo a confundir muitos fãs da franquia. Galeria Smoke04.jpg Smoke10.jpg Smoke Robo01.jpg Human Smoke.jpg Smokearmageddonversus.png Smoke Cyber.png Smoke.jpg Smoke Pixel.jpg Unmasked Smoke MK3.jpg CyberSmokesiggy.png Ciber smoke.png Smoke2.jpg Smoke.png Noob-Smoke.png Human smoke.gif Smoke by Condemned07.jpg Smokemksm.jpg NoobSmokeMka.png Smokecyborg.gif Smoke unmasked.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Human Categoria:Enenra Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Ex Lin Kuei